


破冰 Circling

by EnAttendantKiwi



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Slow Burn, tension building
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnAttendantKiwi/pseuds/EnAttendantKiwi
Summary: 了解沃尔夫冈就是了解他自己。他们是相似的，没有什么比爱上同一个女人更能做到这点。Knowing Wolfgang is knowing himself.The man had long been a part of their lives, right under his nose, beyond his wildest imagination. He exists through his wife's innocent eyes, prying on them in their most intimate times. His touch surfaces through her fingertips; his words slip out from her tongues. His thoughts were hers, so they became his as well: When he kissed Kala, he was actually sharing the kiss amongst the three of them.
Relationships: Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Rajan Rasal
Kudos: 3





	破冰 Circling

了解沃尔夫冈就是了解他自己，拉詹逐渐意识到这点。

这个男人早已出现在他们生活中，远超他的想象，无处不在。存在于他妻子的眼睛后面，在他们最私人的时候和他妻子最隐秘的思想中偷窥着。他的触感从她的皮肤中浮现出来，言语从她的嘴唇中吐露，他的念头影响着她的，为此也同样影响着他——当他和她接吻时他实际上亲吻着两个人。

“一开始我没明白，但是当我和你交流之后，我开始明白了。”拉詹说，给自己重新倒上一杯，“我们之间有些相似的地方，这或许是为什么她选择了我们两个。”

“有趣的是，我和她说过一样的话。”沃尔夫冈说。

“什么？”

“我和她说：她生命中的两个男人都和犯罪有关联。”

沃尔夫冈说话的时候，总是稍微垂下头，再直视对话的人的眼睛。深思熟虑，一种谈判的手段，拉詹出于经验这么思考。他观察沃尔夫冈就像观察一个竞争对手，男人对男人，他知道他的妻子绝不会用这种方式打量这个男人，但这就是他出现在这里的意义：他要替她把关，重新断夺。他从沃尔夫冈的眼睛里还看到一些别的，不完全技巧性，令他有些熟悉。拉詹感到惊讶，发现他能从那个男人的眼睛里看见他的妻子。他们之间有种相似的东西，或许是德国人自己都没察觉的纤细情感，那一点情感让他显得脆弱，显得……柔软，同样的目光他只在卡拉身上见过。也许这就是把通感者和人类区分开来的特征。这些共享心灵的生物，因为有着一颗敞开的心而随时准备接受痛苦的敏感。当沃尔夫冈看着卡拉时，他也用着这样的神情吗？他们用这样的神情互相注视吗？拉詹想象那个画面，也许那就是沃尔夫冈如何赢得卡拉。

“我从没想过我会是放手的那个类型，应该说，我一直觉得我是争取的那个类型。”拉詹说。沃尔夫冈低头笑了一下，笑容徘徊在友善与嘲弄的边界上，拉詹告诉自己别去在意。“事实上，我也没打算放手，还没。我知道卡拉有犹豫，如果那是她想要的，我甚至愿意主动离开她：我们都知道她的性格有时会把自己置于不利的位置，而且我们都想保护她。但是和她离婚，以及把她交到你的手里，这是两码事。我觉得你能明白这点。”

“当然。”隐含的情绪是：我也没那么觉得。拉詹不确定其中蕴含的是挑衅还是诚恳。考虑到他的妻子，他认为是后者。考虑到沃尔夫冈，他认为是前者。考虑到现在的情况，也许两者皆有。

“所以这还不是我的撤出宣言。因为如果你问我的话，我认为那也不是卡拉想要的。我不认为她作出了选择。”我也不认为她想作出选择。“你怎么看？沃尔夫冈——我能这么称呼你吗？你能感受到她的感受，我猜那意味着你该对此有比我更好的见解。你认为她的想法是什么？”

沃尔夫冈看了他一眼。“她爱我。”

正中要害。“还有呢？”

思考了一下。“她仍然感到困惑。”

拉詹允许自己挂上笑容。不过分，一个小小的胜利。“那看来尽管我没法读她的心，我的判断也还不是完全错的。”

“不，你没有。如果你到现在都那么不了解她，恐怕我得是那个说服她离开你的人。”

他的语气让拉詹思考他是否已经这么做过。在过去，在拉詹一无所知、只属于沃尔夫冈和卡拉的过去。他们坐在一起，也许躺着，站着，在彼此的脑海里，观察着，评判着，无声地议论他。他思考卡拉是否有替他说过话，于是那种感觉几乎立刻回来了。他同样移开视线，转而去观察沃尔夫冈的膝盖，他的手臂，和他前倾的姿势。啊，没错，他们有相似的地方。尽管卡拉是那个和沃尔夫冈心灵相通的人，但是她所选择的这两个男人有着他们自己的连接：他们都是猎食者。以他们各自的方式，他们都决绝、狠厉、不懂得回头也不去回头。对沃尔夫冈来说，那是他身上的弹痕，是枪支和杀人的鲜血。对拉詹来说那是另一种血迹，是谈判桌上的觥筹交错，是友好的笑容和完美的理解，被他们倒入酒杯中当作红酒喝下。那同样是他们对爱情的态度，也同样在这件事上他们作出妥协。对拉詹来说，那是“你是我的爱，但”，对沃尔夫冈来说，那是——

“不过，你怎么看？”

“什么？”

“对于她的态度。你知道我们不是在说一个阶段，是不是？这可能就是最终的答案，没有决定就是她的决定。”他直起身，靠向椅背，“而你知道这意味着什么。你不会失去她，但你也不会再独自拥有她，不像从前那样。”他在审视他，拉詹意识到。这是这场谈话的目的：正像他在判断一样，沃尔夫冈也在判断。“不管怎么看，从你的角度你都有所损失。你对此没有意见？”

这次，他毫无困难地笑起来。“这是我需要更正你的地方，我的朋友。”拉詹柔声说。“因为从我的角度看：我想我从来就没独自拥有过她。几乎就是在我与她订婚的同时，你们有了第一次连接，所以，不论我希望与否，”他微笑，加进去这句作为一次微小的反抗，“我们差不多同时进入她生命。在她成为我的妻子、我的未婚妻时，你就在那里了。过去和现在没有分别。唯一的区别只是曾经我并不知道你的存在，但无知并不意味着我就完全拥有过她，”无知只说明了我比我想象中还更不曾拥有她，“我们原本就在共同做她的爱人。”

“而你接受？”蓝眼睛看着他。

“我爱她。所以事情只能是这样。”

那双眼睛又注视了他一会。被沃尔夫冈盯着并不好受，不是因为他的目光过于锐利，而是其中有拉詹熟悉的冰冷和果决，还有他妻子的踌躇和温柔。卡拉，当他看到沃尔夫冈时他想起的就是卡拉。他的妻子永远不需言语就存在于他们之间，她是他们之间的纽带，也是他们各自的一部分。但是现在拉詹告诉自己他可以接受那目光，或许还应该适应：因为他知道他正占上风。

“你和我原先想象中的不太一样。”沃尔夫冈说。

“你的想象是怎样的？”

“我没有真的见过你，所以我对你的印象完全来自卡拉对你的感受。”他停顿了一下，让拉詹能在那个间隙被吸引兴趣，追问：“她对我的感受是什么？”

沃尔夫冈对着他咧开嘴，好像因为完全明白他脑子里在想什么而感到有趣。“她很尊敬你。从她的眼里我看见的是一个完美的男人。完美的丈夫。”他更正。“你尊重她，关心她的喜好，很显然对她神魂颠倒，但却依然能保持足够的清醒，以体贴她的需求。”他停顿，微笑，“我觉得你简直无聊透。”

“无聊？”拉詹跟着笑起来，“这就是你对我的印象？”

“或许也有一部分是卡拉的。她认为你很好，好到不忍心伤害你。‘别让拉詹受伤’，她就是这么说的。但很显然，其中没有火花。”

“她不爱我。”

沃尔夫冈偏过头，重复。“没有火花。直到最近是这样。”

“最近？”

“你那不太光明的管理方法，还有你和你朋友的贪污调查。她一开始被吓到了，觉得她或许都不认识你，但其中还有些别的。那是你的一个机会，我想，我的朋友，”他把那个称呼还给他，“至少动摇了她原本把你放在‘安全但也不会再看第二眼’的好人架子上。你让她感到别的了。危险，但是一个机会。而幸运的是，你抓住了它。”他思考，拿起杯子喝了一口，没有理会拉詹的目光紧迫地追着他。“其实这不难发现，不是吗？她会被什么样的男人吸引。我和她第一次接吻的时候正要去杀了我叔叔，我们第一次见面时我刚打了一炮，跟那女孩说：我没在寻找爱情。她就在那时候走过去。不像是什么好男人，我敢说，但她选择了我。管我叫恶魔，但是选择了我。”拉詹注视着他咽下啤酒，喉结滚动，他的视线不在他身上。沃尔夫冈放下玻璃杯，朝远处看去。“不过尽管危险或许对她有吸引力，那却不是她最终看到的。她对我说，我的内心中依然有柔软的那一面，就像她的内心中也一定有着黑暗的那一面……我记得你说我们有些相似的地方，是吗？”

最后那句话是对拉詹说的。他以为沃尔夫冈已经完全沉浸在回忆里，因此没有料到突然的提问。

“是的。”他说。“我这么说过。”

“我想也许确实是的。”沃尔夫冈低下头，像他常做得那样。“不是因为我们都对犯罪领域有涉足，而是因为我们都还有——让我这么说，一些好的部分。”他朝拉詹笑了一下。“而那就是她看到的，也是她最终选择去爱的：我们好的那部分。”

他听到他用了复数，为此立刻感到一个脆弱的地方被击中。拉詹没允许自己展露出来：如果他的妻子爱他，他要听她亲口说出来。但他一定还是泄露了一些，因为谈话的氛围变了。沃尔夫冈喝完啤酒，拉詹靠回他的座位上，谁都没说话，隐约的敌意消融，变成一种好像他们已经认识了数十年的沉默。

了解沃尔夫冈就是了解他自己，拉詹在那一刻想到这点。他们是相似的，没有什么比爱上同一个女人更能做到这点。他是他不曾知道的兄弟，是他缺乏的那一面，是拉詹想要的狠厉，是他内心深处说“没有什么是重要的，除了我在意的”的冲动。他用他的两面爱着卡拉——必须如此，她要沃尔夫冈拿起枪扣下扳机，也要拉詹学了她喜欢的歌曲将花递给她，就像她要拉詹深夜电话上判若两人的当机立断，也要沃尔夫冈低下头，眼神追寻又避开她，呢喃“要我全告诉你吗？告诉你我怎样无法自拔地爱着你？醒来和睡前想到的都是你？” ——于是她也同样爱着他们。爱着他的两面，唯有如此，她的爱从不单独给出。

也许只有这样才是完整的。他，卡拉，沃尔夫冈，也许这才是他们正坐在这里谈话唯一原因，因为从内心深处他们都已经隐约意识到那个答案。也许那不仅是卡拉的决定，也是他的。沃尔夫冈早已存在于他的生活中，早于他的想象，早于他们三人中任何两个的相识。他在拉詹毫无概念的时候就填补了那个空缺，而或许，同样在他毫无概念的时候，拉詹也已经接纳了他。

但是他能那么想吗？如果那就是所有这些试探和判断的终点，他能那么大胆地设想吗？

“这没回答另一个问题。”他说，小心地放下杯子。“你的看法是什么？”

“什么？”

“如果卡拉的决定就是没有决定。”

沃尔夫冈抬起视线，动作慢了半拍。难以判断是因为他尚未从之前的对话中回神，还是这个问题来得出乎意料。“事情对我来说也没有变化。”

除去它们有。

“你对我的印象是什么？”

“我刚才说了。”

“现在的印象。一开始的话题，你说它变了。”

沃尔夫冈看向他，眼睛突然眯起来，好像他终于跟上了拉詹话题背后的意图。一瞬间，拉詹以为他会被直接拒绝，或者听到一些过分荒唐的评价，但德国人的紧绷如同到来一样忽然消失。他稍稍坐起来，朝前倾身，像一把上了膛的枪又默默退了子弹，摩挲转轮，金属一粒粒落在桌面上。

“我并不讨厌你。”他说。

“意味着原先不是这样？”

“如果换你在我的位置，你也会的。我不是大度的类型，”回音般，拉詹想这或许是场桌面冰球游戏，他们轮流把对方说过的话还回去。“看见你爱的女人要嫁给一个她不爱的男人——你也会的。”

“只是这现在变了。”

沃尔夫冈伸出手，捡拾他落在桌上的子弹。“经过你做的事，我想任何人都会有改观。”

经典。拉詹熟悉这种手段，让话题离开私人领域，进入约束增多的新规则。但他没打算放弃，他同样是老手。

“我被族群接纳了吗？”他问。

子弹被赛回枪膛，沃尔夫冈看了他一眼，重新挂上笑容，提醒他别急于推进。“你怎么认为？”

“我不知道，”他放松下来，因为清晰地看见那个没被填上火药的空档。“我认为那是你们族群的选择，但我猜卡拉和你的想法会起到影响，”他让那个‘和’不经意地溜过去，“而如果你们的看法正经历变化，我想我也许至少能期待……”他思考了一下，选择合适的词，同时也让他刚才的宣言有时间沉淀。“新的可能。”

“新的可能。”沃尔夫冈说。

“不是吗？”他微笑。“我以为这是我们整个计划的目的，铲除旧有的规则，带来新的生活，真正的生活。”他在一语双关，而沃尔夫冈知道。“我以为对整个族群都是这样。”

另一阵沉默。然而这次的沉默不是沉默，不是平和安宁的共处，模糊了边界缅怀他们共同的过去——这次的沉默是一场正在酝酿的爆发。比语言更激烈的谈判，隐藏意图但又迫不及待的袒露。这是他们真实的模样，没有卡拉在他们之间，他们赤裸地面对自己的半身。那是什么？憎恶，排斥，向往，渴望？男人对男人，猎食者对上猎食者，只不过他们的目的不是置对方于死地。没有胜负，是试探，考验，选择，判断，胜者只能有两个，或者便一个都没有。拉詹率先垂下视线来，不是逃避——转移战场，他看向沃尔夫冈的手臂，膝盖，交叉在一起的手指，他用一种完全不同的方式注视它们，几乎是同时沃尔夫冈的视线也跟着移动，拉詹尽量忽略——但沃尔夫冈正看向哪里？他的肩膀，胡须，他穿了一件衬衫——这会让他看起来怎样？休闲，友好，古板，平易近人？作为一个对手——放松，邀请，有吸引力，性感？作为一个情人。他决定不去思考沃尔夫冈的目光，但他感觉得到它们，他不用看向那双蓝眼睛也知道它们轻轻落在他衣领的皱褶上。就是这一件衣服曾和卡拉拥抱，将卡拉拥作他合法的妻子，就是这一件衣服曾和卡拉躺在同一张床上，同一个衣领曾被卡拉抚摸。这是沃尔夫冈在想的吗？还是他在想别的？在想就是这一件衣服他将要触摸，就是这道皱褶他愿意抚平，就是这个男人他要接纳到他的生活中，就是这个竞争者他要抛弃武器，转而送以爱和吻？拉詹知道他自己在想什么。他在想这就是卡拉经历过的，这就是她曾沐浴在其中的那道目光——而也就是在这样的注视下他的妻子意乱情迷。

有那么一瞬间，拉詹想把他的手放在沃尔夫冈的手上，仅仅因为只有这样才公平。如果沃尔夫冈想要只用他的目光就触碰他的全身，那么他至少也应该获得点什么。他想象他抓住那只手，或许握住，直视那双蓝眼睛，然后温柔地亲吻他。他也许会在那时想起卡拉，想到她也在那双唇的背后体验这一切，但也许他只会想沃尔夫冈。相比超感者，人类是感官单一的生物，他只在一个时间接收一种感受。所以也许他会想起的只有这个男人在舞池中抓住他，穿过烟雾，他们碰杯，告诉他“我绝不会忘记这一切”，想起是他透过他妻子的手教他握枪，想起他的眼睛，头发，浅色的胡须，想起他在他能想象之前就早已出现在他的生活中。

他抬起头，发现他不需要猜测沃尔夫冈刚才在看什么：他正等在那里，直视着拉詹的眼睛，等待拉詹的视线自己撞上来。他们的视线相交，他不确定沃尔夫冈是否有在他的眼中看见一种新的可能。

“也许。”他说，“如果我们能首先知道那新生活是什么。”

“而我以为我们无法知道，除非我们创造了它们。”拉詹回答。

沃尔夫冈笑起来，停顿，好像想到什么，然后又笑了。“我不讨厌你，拉塞尔先生。我想我确实不。”

“即使我是那个和你爱的女人结婚的人，即使你并不大度。”

“即使如此。”

沃尔夫冈面前的杯子里只剩浅浅一层啤酒，他自己的还有半杯香槟。他们在这里坐了大半夜，在他们身后，橘色的灯光透过上个世纪的灯罩包裹他们，在窗外，白色的、尚且寒冷的日光经过遥远的海面抵达阳台。这个时候时间是模糊的，光线是模糊的，同样模糊的还有他们的商谈。

“你不讨厌我。”拉詹说，不经意的重复，或者他正如同品酒一般斟酌这句话。没问出的问题是：那么然后呢？如果厌恶被否决，它的反面是什么？他们能是什么？“如果这能作为参考的话，我想我也不讨厌你，沃尔夫冈。事实上，我觉得我也许相当敬仰你。”

“敬仰？”

“你不认为你是个值得敬仰的人吗？”

“那我只能把同样的话给予你，拉塞尔先生。”

和那个游戏不一样的是，他们之间的冰块或许真的会在往返中融化，最终与桌面凝结成同一块光洁的坚冰。

“拉詹，我坚持。”

“好吧，拉詹。”

沃尔夫冈说出那个名字时，拉詹忽然意识到他们之间的差异并没那么大。在这个时刻，他的族人如果不是全部，也至少大都入睡的时候，他们生理上的差异微乎其微：沃尔夫冈只在这里，就像拉詹只能在这里，当他的视线移开，谈话停顿，他仍然只在这里。他在那时产生一种奇妙的感受，好像他从未比那一刻更感受到作为人类的孤独，但同时，又或许没有那么孤独。

“我想卡拉还没醒来。”他说。

“她还没有。”沃尔夫冈回答，拉詹想象他刚才是否伸出思维的涟漪轻轻寻找他的妻子，又在触碰到一片黑暗后无声地收回。

“但她会醒来。”

沃尔夫冈看向他，嘴角勾起已知的笑容。“她会的。”

“而我们会等她。”拉詹说，于是一个决定被定下。

沃尔夫冈的视线重新垂下去，思考，但不是原先那种。不是彻底错开，显示出尽管他在这里聆听对话，但他的思想可以到任何地方去，自由而且毫无边界。这次，沃尔夫冈留了一缕蓝色给拉詹，纤细的，从他的眼睛搭在拉詹的衣领上，就像还在睡梦中的卡拉垂下的手臂。

“我们会等她。”他说。

拉詹看向窗外，开始思考这个地方在白天将是什么模样。


End file.
